


Alpha Dave

by rflame135



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rflame135/pseuds/rflame135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry I could only manage Dave TToTT</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alpha Dave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingZ/gifts).



> I'm sorry I could only manage Dave TToTT

[](http://imgur.com/ATFbVHb)


End file.
